


The Banner of the Right

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, American Civil War, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>on hiatus; being reworked to fit my current writing style. i expect to have the edited first chapter up by the end of january, 2013.</b>
</p><p>
  <i>"To Miss Rosalind Strider:<br/>
I daresay you did not expect correspondence of any sort from me; nor that you want to be hearing from your Texan kin in any manner whatsoever..."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Banner of the Right

**Author's Note:**

> AO3 essentially hates me.  
> Right okay this is civil war fic, which I did not realise until this morning is something that other people have done. This work will follow a correspondence/prose pattern.

_1 st February, 1860 _

_To Miss Rosalind Strider:_

_I daresay you did not expect correspondence of any sort from me; nor that you want to be hearing from your Texan kin in any manner whatsoever. From what I have heard, you and yours do not think highly of my family. Nonetheless, I assure you that I did not expect to be writing this letter, either, but, as will be evident, circumstances demand. I will make this brief, as I have other matters to attend to._

_I regret to inform you that our grandfather, the father of my adoptive brother and your mother, is now deceased. He died of an unknown and undiagnosed sickness—I could perhaps hazard a guess, but I do not wish to speak ill of my kin, especially when the man on the receiving end is no longer with us._

_Funeral proceedings and wake have been held; my brother merely thought it best to inform yourself and your mother of these events._

_I do implore both of you women to take care—our, being my brother and I, mutual condolences for this tragic loss._

_With sincerity,_

_Davis Anderson Strider II  
Houston, Texas_

__

-

  
_March the 14 th of 1860_

_Dear Mr. Strider,_

_Before I begin, I wish to address several points. First of all, I understand your need for formality—I find myself in a similar predicament, whilst penning a letter to an excommunicated cousin whom none of my “kin”, as you call it, have deigned to interact with in any of the eighteen years the previously-mentioned cousin has been alive. Were I ever to be in that situation, I do believe I would have the moral decency to address my estranged letter-receiver in the manner in which she wishes. By which I intend to say, with the name she and her mother call her. I prefer to be addressed as “Ms”, not “Miss”. I do not wish to be identified by my age or marital status, especially by a young man I am entirely unacquainted with. My name is Rosalind Lalonde; I prefer to be called “Rose”. I have never been a Strider, nor will I ever be; my only connection with your family is that of my mother. I assure you, I’ve no intention of forming anything further._

_I do suppose the brevity of your letter requires that I respond in a similar manner. I offer my grievances and prayers for your family, as does my mother. She responded in a manner one might expect, and we dress ourselves for mourning. I believe that is all we are wont to do, seeing as, as I have previously stated in this letter, there has been no contact between our respective families for years, and that my mother’s relationship with her father was tense to speak the best. However, aside from presenting our grief to the rest of Hamilton society, I do not believe we are obligated to do anything, especially as our state of living and economics is rather droll. In fact, I have trouble understanding the entirety of your motive behind contacting us, as surely your brother was aware of our current circumstances as well as what my mother’s reaction to my grandfather’s death would be. It seems to me this was only an exercise in familial aggression on his part._

_My condolences,_

_Rose Lalonde, née Strider  
Hamilton County, New York State_

__


End file.
